<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like it's just us. by scattertxt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368896">Like it's just us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt'>scattertxt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Huddling For Warmth, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpredictable wild weather brings heavy rain to the apex arena, the games are paused mid-match and all participants are forced to seek shelter.<br/>i.e. Mirage and Wraith get drenched with water and have to cuddle for warmth while their clothes dry over night xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like it's just us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent written in awhile i am SORRY.... </p><p>but last night i had a power outage where i lived due to severe weather so of course i had to write something as cliche as this.<br/>don't ask where pathfinder is i don't know okay this isn't about him.</p><p>ALSO THEYRE NOT DATING YET IN THIS STORY.... <br/>thank u x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the wind howls quietly, she barely notices. It sounds so similar to the ghosts she runs from. Though, on nights like these; it's hard to miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy rain beats down on the aged windowpane, violent winds shake the frame of the old safe house; the chill intruding through the cracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly-lit fireplace is their only source of warmth and they're already low on wood to burn. They had no choice though, after entering the house completely soaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wraith has removed most of her layers, her scarf, vest, jump pack and belts; all spread out across the floor and draped over the minimal furniture. Mirages are there too, his bright yellow pyjamas (that's what wraith calls them) also hanging to dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that's left of Wraiths outfit is the crop top she wears and her jeans that she refuses to take off. Mirage doesn't mind showing skin though, as we all know. He's sitting next to her in just his skins. A dark tone of grey wraps his thighs nicely, whilst it sits low on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They said there was a chance of light rain, but this is a bit excessive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage starts doing what he does best, small talk. Wraith doesn't usually amuse him, she knows it's a waste of breath. But right now, what else is there to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cold fronts like this are unpredictable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words are simple, yet breathless. Cold making itself known with chills running up her arms and legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shiver is noticeable, not like he wasn't already staring in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, this entire situation might or might not have been the start to one of his daydreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's cold outside, no blankets so they have to cuddle for warmth... And the rain drenched their clothes so their skin will touch and he'll finally get to ask her to wear her hair down….. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>or something…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm glad they decided to pause the royal, could you imagine trying to shoot a mother fucker in that weather? my goggles would just fog up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wraith only hums in response, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to relax, but there's something stopping her shoulders from dropping. There's a feeling in her gut she knows well as anxiety, just twisting and twirling her insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wonders how long the fire will last, as she watches Mirage lean forward to feed the last piece of wood to the flame. Her body shivers once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're shivering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I'm not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirages attempt at being sincere is quickly shut down with her denial. Which is ridiculous because she is so obviously shivering cold yet she still denies it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wraith, I can literally see you shivering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're imagining it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure, okay. What's the problem? Does being cold make you vulnerab-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't even let him finish. Her cheeks heated red with blush as she stares into the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Sure, whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence is impossible with the storm, the fire crackles and pops in front of them as they sit and now the air hangs low between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like hours have past, Wraith still shivers stubbornly next to him. Surely it's only been a few minutes and Mirage rubs his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wraith, there's no power throughout the whole arena right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks to her for some kind of response, waiting.  Her blue eyes reflecting the orange of the fire perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She speaks with a slight shake in her voice, the night only getting colder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And… no one can see us. No one will know what happens here tonight. Okay that seems weird-... how I said that... I mean like- you can act like you do when we're back on the ship. Like it's just us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, he gets a response. The eyes he was so desperate to get lost in were finally looking into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see her thoughts, she's deciding whether to do as he said or not, which is safer and which is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another exchange between them, she rises to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage watches, confused. Where is she going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, not far at all as she stands in front of him, slowly kneeling back down to eye level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, she places her hands on the top of his knees, they're icy and it even makes Mirage shiver. Then she forces them outwards, this makes him gulp as he lets her. He's been dreaming about this for months (whatever 'this' is), as if he was going to do anything to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swift movement, she turns and plants her butt on the floor, in between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only blink as his brain slowly figures out what to do next. In front of him is the perfect view of her back, uncovered. The nape of her neck exposed with her hair still up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can count her moles. One on her neck, one on her shoulder. Two on the back of her right arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides not to count her scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wraith shivers in front of him again and he breathes in, not hesitating to wrap his arms around her waist and press the bare skin of his torso to her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they take a deep breath. Wraiths is shaky, anxiety still making the base of her throat ache. But the press of his abdomen and chest against her is working wonders as a distraction. She can feel his face rest on her shoulder, moving caressingly across her blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're literally freezing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words are quiet, almost whispered against her cold skin. He can feel her lean into his warmth, legs pressed against hers as his nose breathes in the scent of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wraith only hums in response, her eyes slipping shut as her shoulders finally relax. How Mirage can stay so warm, after being drenched by the rain and stripped of his clothes? She wonders, letting her new found heater take most of her weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a while. By now, the fire is more hot coals than fire, the heat slowly becoming less intense on their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage rests his face in the crook of her neck, he can feel her breaths get longer and her muscles become limp. Is she falling asleep? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he lifts his head. Her jawline is the first thing he sees in the low light of the night. The fireplace only provides the slightest orange glow to her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows, wanting so desperately to kiss her. He knows it'd be cold against his lips, despite the warm embrace.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he would never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opportunity is stolen from him as Wraith begins to stir in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly opens her eyes, a sleepy frown on her brow like it's default and a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage speaks quietly, his thumb moving back and forth on her rib cage as he waits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you do it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long pause, she speaks. Her voice is quiet; croaky. Rolling her head to the side to stretch her neck, she knows it’ll be sore tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage looks at her confused as her head rolls to face him, resting on his shoulder even still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swears her eyes glow at night. Normally, it would spook the shit out of him, but right now? The light of the moon highlights her skin in blue, complimenting her eyes perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, he waits for a response. All she seems to be doing is looking at every inch of his face; every pore and every blemish. He wants to say its admiration, but he stops himself from believing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make everything better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like time stood still, for as long as their eyes were locked together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really know what to do with her words, such sincerity he is not used to hearing from Wraith. In fact, he may even be speechless, for the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Wraith begins to shuffle some more; breaking eye contact. Her legs drape comfortably over Mirages left leg, her side now pressed to his warmth and tucked neatly under his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage is quick to accommodate the new position, almost cradling her. Crossing his legs, holding her tight. He doesn’t mind sacrificing his own sleep for hers. He can recall so many nights she hasn’t been able to sleep in the past and if she can sleep because of him? He wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wraith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispers her name by her ear. He can't stop the hand helping itself to the loose strands on her face, gently guiding them out of the way of her beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums quietly, as if consciousness was about to leave her at any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides to leave it for now, knowing Wraith probably wouldn't hear him anyways. It’s a good thing, it means this way he wont say something to ruin the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he clears her forehead of hair with his thumb and his lips place a small, gentle kiss upon her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell her he loved her, but this will have to do for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the hot coals from the fire has almost completely depleted, leaving his toes numb. But that doesn’t matter to him, not right now. Right now, all that matters is that Wraith is safe, sound asleep in his arms while he remains awake, thinking about how much he is in love with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about how to tell her, about how much longer he can last without kissing her. They’ve been friends for so long now, he’s sure she trusts him. I mean come on, how many people has she done this to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long, deep sigh escapes from his nose as his brain runs wild with so much yearning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only hope that after tonight ends and the morning comes, after all the cameras are on and they're back on the battlefield, that they can revisit a night like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe not in a creepy safe house inside the arena…. maybe in the comfort of their own bed…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With clothes… or maybe, with no clothes at all?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>